


That's Not A Skirt, That's A Sawn Off Shotgun

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tendou is wearing a girls uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge</p><p>Shiratorizawa's cultural festival has brought many good things - the main one being Tendou wearing a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not A Skirt, That's A Sawn Off Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 07: Half Naked
> 
> The title is a lyric from suck it and see by arctic monkeys tbh

_Cultural festivals were such a good idea_ , Tendou thinks as he tugs up one of his thigh high socks.

For all the other third years on the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, the idea of the girls and boys switching uniforms for the cafe was a nightmare. But for Tendou? It was a blessing dressed up in a pretty bow -- the bow lying over his chest, to be exact.

He looked damn good in the girls uniform. It was a classic seifuku in the Shiratorizawa color scheme. The skirt hung two inches above his knees, enough to show skin between the hem and the tips of the socks he’d bought the day before. The socks had cute little bows on them, too. Tendou loved it. He looked good and even if he didn’t know it himself, the look on Kawanishi’s face would’ve given it away.

It had been easy to drag the younger middle blocker home. It was the middle of the day, too; no one was home. Now, Tendou stood before his boyfriend, one foot pressed against the blond’s chest. Kawanishi looked dazed, eyes heavy and lips parted as he stared at the skin exposed between the skirt and socks.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Taichi?” Tendou asked with a chuckle.

Kawanishi closed his mouth, blinking a few times before he slowly raised his gaze to meet Tendou’s eyes.

“How... Satori, you look very nice.”

Tendou gave a foxlike grin, pressing his heel into Kawanishi’s chest until the blond is forced onto his back on Tendou’s bedroom floor.

“Thank you, angel,” he purred, standing with his feet on either side of Kawanishi’s waist. “What’s your favorite part? Choose wisely.”

Kawanishi swallowed. His eyes raked all over Tendou’s body before settling on the soft cotton clothing his legs.

“The socks,” Kawanishi whispered. “They make your legs… They look very good.”

With a laugh, Tendou reached down to grab Kawanishi’s tie to heft him back up to his feet only to push him onto the bed.

“Good choice, handsome,” He said, voice low while his hands pushed up Kawanishi’s clothed thighs. “I’ll keep these on while I fuck you, then.”

The way Kawanishi’s chest rose as he choked back a moan had Tendou’s smile widening. He took his time undressing Kawanishi, hands and lips pressing lingering touches over every patch of bare skin he could reach. Soon enough Kawanishi wore nothing but his tie and patches of love bites and bruises on his thighs, hips, abdomen, and collarbones. He looked good like that, cheeks flushed with an arm thrown over his eyes as if that would reign in his embarrassment. Kawanishi was always shy at first; it made Tendou so hungry.

“Hey, Taichi,” Tendou said, pulling the blond up by the tie. “How do you want it this time?”

Kawanishi’s blush spread to the tips of his ears and his neck. He looked away, avoiding Tendou’s burning gaze. Tendou smirked, nibbling at the shell of his boyfriend’s ear.

“C’mon… Whatever you want. I wanna please my angel.”

Kawanishi muttered something indiscernible. Smiling to himself, Tendou pressed a hard kiss to Kawanishi’s shoulder, his hands running down his sides to rest on his waist.

“What was that?”

“Face down…” Kawanishi whispered, a hand covering his mouth.

Tendou hummed and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Anything for you.”

He repositioned them then, Kawanishi with his chest pressed against the mattress and his feet placed firmly on the ground and Tendou knelt behind him. Tendou ran his hands up Kawanishi’s thighs and gripped his ass in both hands with a blissed out expression.

“Your ass is so nice, Taichi.” Tendou sighed, head tilting as he examined the soft flesh. “Your thighs, too. So strong. So thick.”

He clapped his hand over one ass cheek, sighing again at the sound that filled the otherwise silent room. Kawanishi had a hand clasped over his mouth, but Tendou could hear him moaning into his fingers.

“Don’t move, handsome. Gotta get the goodies.”

Tendou parted from his lover just long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. When he returned, he was squeezing a liberal amount of the lubricant onto his fingers and kneeling once again. He pressed a kiss to Kawanishi’s ass, teeth grazing the skin with a giddy chuckle as his fingers teased Kawanishi’s entrance. The shudder Tendou earned in response to pressing the first digit inside made Tendou lick over his lips. His free hand ran over Kawanishi’s thighs in a slow rhythm, his mouth not moving from the flesh of Kawanishi’s thighs and ass.

Kawanishi moaned louder when Tendou added a second finger and bit down on his ass. He could feel Kawanishi quiver beneath him. Each shaky inhale shook Tendou’s fingers and left a buzz on his tongue.

“So nice,” Tendou mumbled, running his tongue over the bite mark he’d left on Kawanishi’s ass.

He was able to fit three fingers inside then. He spread them as he worked Kawanishi open, tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth as he watched the way his fingers sank into Kawanishi’s ass. It was fascinating, the way his lover’s ass took him in so willingly. It made Tendou impatient. He’d planned to strip down to just the socks, but he was too hard now. The longer he watched his fingers move in and out of Kawanishi, the hotter his insides burned.

With a sudden gust of breath, Tendou removed his fingers and reached beneath the skirt he was wearing to rip his boxers down his legs. The skirt proved to be even more useful than he had originally planned; all Tendou had to do was flip it up and he was free to roll on the condom. Tendou trailed kisses from the back of Kawanishi’s knee up to his shoulders as he stood. When he was planted firmly on his feet, Tendou took Kawanishi’s hips and pulled them back against his own, teeth grazing the younger’s shoulder blades.

“Ready, angel?” Tendou whispered.

Kawanishi only nodded, but the way his hands tensed around the comforter made Tendou laugh under his breath.

One hand directing his cock to Kawanishi’s entrance, Tendou did his best to distract his lover from the initial tight fit by pressing long, wet kisses across his strong back. He was gentle as he eased himself in to the hilt, even when his heart was hammering in his chest and he could only give soft gusts of breath against Kawanishi’s skin. It felt so good in Kawanishi’s warmth and he was so receptive. When Tendou eased his hips back and pushed them forward again, Kawanishi’s breath hitched and the muscles in his back rippled.

Tendou groaned low in his throat and held Kawanishi’s hips to help him build up a steady rhythm. The skirt blocked the view, but it was almost better that way. Tendou could hear the slap of skin and feel himself reach deep inside -- the lack of visuals only made his imagination fill in the gaps in the best way.

“ _Satori_!” Kawanishi moaned.

It sent a thrill through Tendou’s chest and down to his cock. He shivered and tightened his grip on Kawanishi’s hips as he adjusted his pace. Faster. Deeper. Harder. Tendou didn’t stop until it was good enough for his lover. He didn’t stop giving until Kawanishi was a mess beneath him, hands ripping at the sheets as his voice reached its peak. Kawanishi pressed his face into the mattress to hide his quiet screams of pleasure and Tendou moaned at the sight, panting and gasping out ‘ _Taichi, Taichi, Taichi_.’

Then Kawanishi’s hands were reaching behind him, grasping at Tendou’s wrists. Tendou knew what he wanted and obliged immediately. He moved his hold from Kawnaishi’s hips to grasp at his lover’s hands. The new leverage was amazing and only helped Tendou fuck Kawanishi harder as he pulled his body back while he thrusted into him.

Kawanishi spasmed beneath Tendou, crying out one last call of ‘ _Satori_ ’ as he came. The way Kawanishi tightened around him had Tendou coming soon after. He collapsed forward after his orgasm, catching his body by placing his hands on either side of Kawanishi’s head. The fabric of his uniform was damp with sweat and his bed was undoubtedly stained, but Tendou paid them no mind.

He pressed gentle, lingering kisses over Kawanishi’s shoulders, running his fingers over the blond’s sides as he slowly pulled out. The shiver that ran over Kawanishi’s spine when he was empty made Tendou smile and giggle as he pressed another kiss to Kawanishi’s neck.

After they’d cleaned up their mess (Tendou changing into a pair of boxers and Kawanishi using tissues to wipe up most of the cum stains on the comforter), Tendou pulled Kawanishi against his chest and draped a leg over Kawanishi’s waist. He nuzzled into the top of the blond’s hair, sighing happily while his hands rubbed soothing circles over Kawanishi’s back.

It was silent for a while before Kawanishi tilted his head up, a small but breathtaking smile on his lips.

“You weren’t wearing just the socks,” he said with a quiet laugh.

Tendou smiled back, bringing one hand up to Kawanishi’s face to caress his cheek. “Sorry, angel. Maybe next time?”

Kawanishi pressed his face into Tendou’s neck. Tendou could feel his smile widen against his skin. “Yeah. Maybe next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all my kawaten shipping pals enjoyed this!! 
> 
> tumblr @guessblockmomster // twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
